


Touch Only

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Worship, Comfort, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Prostitution, Touch-Starved, soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Lust was working the corner tonight. He was going to pack up and go home, but he had just met someone new. Although wary, he stays the night with them and their personal request is unexpected... though... not unwanted.





	Touch Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little something was pretty self-indulgent to me. I liked writing this and I am writing more. I hope you guys enjoy!

In.

Inhale.

Out.

Exhale.

In.

Inhale…

Out.

Lust slowly exhaled. Today was going to be alright. Nothing bad was going to happen. It is a normal night, just like all the others. Nothing bad was going to happen. If something bad did happen, he could shortcut out of there in an instant. It was going to be fine. He would just lose a day of pay if anything did happen.

He splashed a little bit of water onto his face to clear his skull some more. He washed himself off and put on his most comfortable outfit. His tight pants, crop-top, fuzzy jacket and his killer heeled boots. He may not look like much, but he would at least get a few people biting at him tonight. Monsters and humans were always so curious as to how to bone a skeleton. He shot himself a lewd grin in the mirror before strolling out the door.

The corner next to Grillby’s was always a hotspot of activity for him. Going there ensured he would have a lot of buyers, maybe some of his regulars. When he got there, he got a quick bite from Grillby’s before he situated himself against the wall on the corner. There he waited. He chatted up Drunk Bunny, although she was really trying to chat_ him_ up. She always seemed more interested in getting into his pants than letting others get into hers.

He had a few laughs with her before she ended up getting called away. She waved at him before she left with a rather thin looking human male. He waited for his turn to come. When it did, he shot a few people down. They didn’t give him the right sort of vibes. Others turned away from him because he was charging so high.

_“oops. did i say 5g? i meant 50g.”_

_“oh! Sorry, i meant to say 500g.”_

_“really? because it’s actually 5000g.”_

Man. People really couldn’t take a joke nowadays.

It didn’t bother him. He considered turning back for the night. He didn’t feel much like socializing anyway. Hell, he wasn’t even in the mood for sex much. He pulled out his phone to play a few games on it when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the sidewalk. It didn’t sound like Bunny’s. He looked up to bite the head off the ladies that were trespassing on his turf when he realized…

“holy shit…” he muttered under his breath. It was Black. Black Serif. One of the top businessmen in the country as far as fashion went. he was known for being one hell of a mean bastard with a permanent scowl on his face. A hellish smile combined with those sharp teeth made him look dangerous.

He was wearing those killer stilettoes along with black slacks and a plain button-up blouse. He looked like he’d just come out of a meeting. He wasn’t smiling. In fact, he looked contemplative. He looked Lust up and down for a minute before stepping closer. He held out his hand and stopped. He dropped his hand again.

“Excuse me,” he said, calmly. “Are you… available?”

…

…

Lust blushed a little. Black was typically depicted as horribly blunt, as shown on TV. Lust wanted to smack himself. Of course, Black would not be so blunt. Considering Lust’s profession, many people weren’t. So why would he think Black would be blunt it this? It was stupid. So, stupid.

“uh… y-yeah?” Lust stated.

“How much for the night?”

Okay. Yeah. There’s the bluntness. Lust felt his face heat up a little more. No. Stop that. Magic, you have no right to do this.

“um… well, if it were the beginning on the night, it would be about 1000g for the entire night. But, since the night is almost over, i’d say around five to six hundred g, depending on what you want,” Lust explained somewhat awkwardly.

“Okay. How much do you charge hourly?”

“100g per hour,” he replied. Black frowned at that, flashing off his sharp teeth. It was gone in an instant.

“Well, in that case…” Black stated. “If you are agreeable, where would you like to go?”

“a hotel room is a typical choice for these things,” Lust joked slightly. “people don’t like to be seen out in the open with a cunning-linguist like me.”

“What? Why-!” Black had a look of genuine confusion for a split second. Lust found it flattering. Then he deflated and face-palmed. “Terrible wordplay.”

“i found it _humerus_,” Lust replied. It earned him a pained groan along with a small smile.

“Alright. Alright,” Black replied. “I know a good place to stay. I can drive us there if you are amendable?” Black offered his hand.

Lust smiled softly. This guy was being… unexpectedly nice. It was a good change. Sure, he could see this night end in many different ways. Most of them including cuffs and whips and maybe sweet blindfolds. Then again, a little scenario played out in his head a little too hopefully. He needed to stop watching _Pretty Woman_.

Shoving those thoughts away, he took in Black’s appearance again. This was the first person that didn’t set off any red flags with him all night. He probably should consider that a red flag in itself. That was the anxiety talking. Probably. Black was a respectable businessman who constantly had eyes on him. It was strange that he would be in this district alone and not even attempting to be discreet. Still, just to be safe…

“sure. just got to have a word with someone first. you mind waiting here for a sec?” Lust replied, pushing away from the wall.

“That is fine. Please do not take long.” Stars save him. This guy was too polite. Too tense from what Lust was seeing.

“i won’t,” Lust assured. He stepped inside Grillby’s and caught Grillby in the back. He quickly explained that he got a client and who that client was. Grillby understood Lust’s concern for his own safety and made a note. If anything happened to Lust, Grillby would sick the cops on Black in a heartbeat. Lust assured him that he would message him updates.

After everything was settled, he walked out the door and found Black waiting for him. Black offered his hand again, which Lust happily took. The edgy skeleton led him to a sleek black sports car. It was a very smooth and quiet ride to their destination. It was a fancy district, typical for humans with a lot of money on their hands.

They stopped in front of a top of the line NTT NEO Hotel. Black got out of the car while a very tired looking valet opened the door for Lust. Surprisingly, the valet didn’t stare at him like most monsters and humans. Lust was grateful for that. Black escorted him inside the building with a small, almost shy, smile.

His demeanor did a 180 when they stepped inside the doors. He barked orders at certain people about things that Lust didn’t quite catch. His scowl looked to be burned onto his face. When people asked who Lust was, he wouldn’t deign to answer them and just glared into their very souls until they skittered off.

They hopped into the elevator without visiting the front desk first. Lust was worried slightly. There were many times that the police would try to charge monsters for prostitution while leaving the human girls alone. He didn’t want to think Black was going to turn on his own kind, but there was no telling with people.

Maybe Black just reserved a room ahead of time? That’s a possibility.

They made it to the room and –

GOOD GRACIOUS, IT WAS THE PENTHOUSE SUITE!

There was a kitchen, living room with a flat-screen TV and so much more that Lust couldn’t see. It was all so pristine and nice and stars, Lust wanted to know what it was like to ride someone on that sectional couch! Or maybe be pressed against that kitchen island? He can think of several fun things to do against those huge windows.

“Make yourself at home. Is it alright if I make us something to snack on?” Black asked.

Red Flag.

“uh… i’m not really hungry. thank you, though,” Lust replied. Black nodded.

“Okay, if you change your mind, the room service number is next to the phone. The bedroom is through those doors,” Black said, pointing to both. The phone was on the stand next to the couch, and the doors were on the other side of the room, just past the couch. “There’s a joint bathroom there as well, just to the left when you step inside.”

Lust nodded. He hurried off to explore a little while Black rummaged around in the kitchen. The place was bigger than it let on. There was so much to space there. However, the bed took up a lot of that space. He was a major fan of the California King situated in the middle of the room. He was about to check out the bathroom when he heard a popping sound come from the other room. A familiar smell wafted through the room.

Popcorn?

Lust went back into the living room to investigate. Sure enough, Black was sitting on the floor in front of the TV flipping through Netflix movies. Popcorn was popping in the microwave.

“uh… Mr. Serif?” Lust asked. Was he even allowed to call him Black?

“Please don’t call me that,” came the immediate response, swift and curt. Black flinched at his own words. He turned to look at Lust. “Sorry… Please. Call me Black.”

“okay, Black,” Lust answered. “whatcha doin’?”

Black paused in his surfing, going still. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Well… Shit. I should have told you before I brought you here. Fuck,” Black cursed. He turned to go to the kitchen, nearly snatching the popcorn out of the microwave. He poured it into a bowl mindlessly as he talked. “I… Well, perhaps you would like to sit down? I think we need to talk about things before anything else.”

Lust nodded. He circled around the couch and sat down at the end. He felt a little too trapped if he sat in the corner. Black walked his way over with a blush on his cheeks. He sat down on the corner of the couch, putting the bowl on the table. He was so flustered. Dark blue magic dusted his cheeks. It was such a nice color.

“you know,” Lust started. “it’s completely okay if you wanna ‘Netflix and Chill’.” Lust giggled as the blush on the other’s cheeks spread to the top of his sternum.

“I – but – wait, I – “ The words spilling out of Black’s mouth was a garbled mess before he finally settled on, “I don’t want sex!”

That… That was new. At least for Lust it was. It brought all sorts of horrible questions to mind of what Black really wanted from him if it wasn’t sex. It took Black several minutes of fumbling and broken eye-contact for him to gather his wits.

“I… I realize that this is a bit unorthodox, but… I asked you here for the night to just… just…” His blush deepened further. “… touch?” Black’s brow furrowed like he couldn’t think of the proper word. “No, not… not sexually. I just… Ugh! I have… problems – issues with physical contact and… I just… I’m sorry for wasting your time. You can go if you would like, I’ll call you a cab and pay for your night anyway.”

Black straightened up, rifling through his inventory for the money while Lust was struck. Black appeared to be a nervous wreck. It was common for people to be so self-conscious about their sexual wants and needs, but this… Black was nearly in tears just now from wanting someone to touch him, to touch someone without it being sexual?

“oh, sweetheart,” Lust breathed. His hand reached out and touched Black’s shoulder. He felt Black’s flinch as he tensed to the touch. Those deep blue eye-lights snapped towards him. His entire body was stock still. “there’s no need to do that. i’ll do whatever you need me to.”

Lust shocked himself with how sincere that statement was. Black slowly put down his wallet after he dug several hundred G out. He handed it to Lust, who counted it on the spot out of habit. It was nearly three times as much as he asked. Lust wanted to question it but decided to save it for later. Black needed his attention more. He put the money into his inventory and turned his full attention to Black.

“so… you want physical touch. well, you’re in luck. i just so happen to be a professional cuddler,” Lust stated. It broke the ice a little. Black smiled and relaxed minutely. “since you paid so much, you can change your mind at any time and ask for sex or something else.”

“I understand.”

“good. now what do you want to do?”

“Movie and uh… touching?” Black said, confused.

Oh, stars, Lust had some work to do.

“like holding hands? leaning into one another? cuddles?”

…

…

…

“What’s ‘cuddles’?”

…

…

…

“good god, who hurt you?” Lust blurted but slammed a hand on his mouth.

Black didn’t seem to understand what he meant, just raising an eyebrow and replying with, “A hell of a lot of people. I had a list in the Underground and lost it when we got to the Surface.”

And he said that so fucking nonchalant! Lust stared at him for only a second longer. He composed himself. He needed to be professional. He needed to get a grip. He didn’t need to go hunt down that list. He didn’t even know Black on a personal level. He should stay right here and tend to this poor hurt soul.

“okay. i think we need to ease you into this, slowly,” Lust replied. Black visibly relaxed a little more. A small smile graced his cheeks. “cuddling is where we just lay down in each other’s arms for a while. no sex. although sometimes, it can lead to sex. we’re going to go at your pace and what you are comfortable with. you let me know immediately when it starts becoming uncomfortable. okay?”

“Okay,” Black replied. “May I have you in my lap?”

Lust thought for a moment, wondering if it was such a good idea to go so far already. But as he thought about it any doubt that Black didn’t know his limits when right out the window. The way he was acting was like Black had sex and touching in two different categories. They were. Yet, it seemed like there was a hard line between them for Black.

“of course,” Lust replied, standing up. “how would you like me to sit?”

Black lightly reached for Lust’s hands, which he happily gave. He nudged his legs apart and pulled Lust into his lap. Lust’s hands went to his shoulders while Black’s went to his hips.

That was it.

Black didn’t move to bring him closer or even move his hands other than making lazy circles on his crests. It had Lust shivering a little. Suppressing his own need that reared its ugly head, he turned his full attention onto Black. Black was taking in everything. He was taking in the sight and feel of Lust on him. He was taking slow, deep breaths, likely calming his own nerves.

“C-can you form your body for me, please?” Black asked softly, a pretty blush grazing his cheekbones. Lust smiled a nodded. He sat up a little. Black’s hands fell away. He made sure to have enough room to form it properly before letting his magic take form. His own magic was a light violet, pale. It formed without trouble, from his patellae to his ribs. He made sure to form female parts so as not to advertise his own urges so blatantly.

“this alright? do you need me to change anything?” Lust asked. Black’s attention wasn’t on him. It was on his pale purple magic. His hands came up to gently touch his hips again. He hesitated only when Lust jerked a little with the light touch. “that tickles a little.” Black nodded and made his touch firm. Lust nearly jolted again at the sheer amount of intent that was in that touch.

Not to harm. Never to harm. Only praise. Only touch. Only worship.

Lust’s teeth clenched at the feeling. Is this what he meant by touch? How the hell was he projecting so much intent? Looking down into Black’s face, he had his answer. Black was in awe. His eye-lights hazed slightly around the edges, dilating as his confidence grew. Black was slowly becoming comfortable with this. So very slowly.

Lust bit back as much arousal as he could. The light touches were going to be the end of him. Then again, seeing that happy curiosity on Black’s face was worth it. He was getting what he wanted. That was all that mattered.

Those fingers grew bolder but never strayed to his sex. They climbed up slowly. Black counted his ribs with his thumb and them moved back down with a soft caress. He leaned forward slightly but stopped himself.

“May I…?” Black asked. At this point, Lust was getting around to agreeing with anything. Black pulled him further into his lap. Black pressed his face into Lust’s chest. Lust went to wrap his arms around Black’s neck. He was stopped when Black snatched his arms. An alarmed look was present in both their expressions. “Don’t… Don’t cover my head…”

Lust nodded and kept his arms around Black’s shoulders. It took him a minute to calm down. He took deep breaths. Then he pressed his face into Lust’s sternum. His hands followed the movement, grabbing at Lust’s thighs, caressing them. Lust shuddered as they crept closer to his ass. The slid up the side and to Lust’s back. It was then that Lusty was made aware of those sharp claws. They pressed into his pseudo-flesh gently. Black never let them pierce him. But the threat had all kinds of sparks spiking up his spine.

Black wrapped his arms around Lust’s middle and just held him there for a long time. He didn’t move. He just breathed in and out. Lust began to find it rather comforting and soothing. He even unintentionally matched Black’s breathing. A low rumble began to kick in, like that of a new Maserati coming to life. Black was purring. He was content. Lust smiled. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. Not now. But he had to. This position was beginning to hurt his legs.

“Black?” The purring died instantly, making Lust mourn the loss. Black looked up at him questioningly. He looked so tired. “do you want to lay down? we can cuddle just like this and watch that movie.”

Black nodded. He reluctantly pulled away and let Lust get up. Lust walked over to the TV and picked up the remote where it was previously abandoned. Black walked around a bit. Looking back once or twice, he noticed Black moving around and bringing some pillows into the living room. He was placing them on the couch and arranging them.

“what would you like to watch? a movie? a series? anime?”

“Anime?” Black asked, almost unbelievingly. Did he think Lust didn’t want to watch anime? That was adorable. “Do they have My Hero on there?”

“i don’t know. let me check,” Lust replied. He hadn’t heard of that one. When he searched, he came up with other options other than strictly ‘My Hero’. Black came up beside him and pointed to the one. My Hero Academia. Looked cool. More like something Undyne would watch. Lust clicked on it anyway. Black wandered back into the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to drink? I have some soda in the fridge, some wine coolers, water – if none of those speak to you, don’t hesitate to call room service,” Black called back.

“you got canned soda?” Lust asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“i’ll take that then,” Lust replied. Lust came back with a large can of cola and a strawberry daiquiri. Black sat down on the couch, setting their drinks next to the popcorn. Joining him, Lust sat close. He could feel Black’s hand go around his waist. Lust pulled the popcorn into their laps and opened his drink. He went to open Black’s drink but paused. Black opened his razor-sharp teeth and popped the metal cap off like it was nothing.

“_that_ was really cool,” Lust said.

It was cute to see Black blush again. Black averted his eyes. Lust turned to the TV and started watching the show. It was a really cool show and the casual cuddling and touching were nice. Lust found himself happy to have this little break from anything sexual.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Please let me know what you think with a comment! Comments help me write!  
Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
